Koishi Komeiji
by Oni'swhorun
Summary: Koishi wanted to know why her sister always comes home beaten up. So she heads to the upper world to find answers, but things aren't as they seem. Rated T for use of words, violence, and blood.


Every month, my sister would come home in bruises.

/

I don't know why; she won't tell me, but every month she goes up to the world above and does "business". She doesn't tell me what she does or when she'll come back, but everytime she does she comes home beaten.

"_Onee-chan._" I would always start. "_What exactly do you do in the world above?_"

She would always look at me and say "_Koishi... It's none of your business" _and walks away.

I would always worry about her. Sometimes her visits take more than a week, and she comes back with even more scars then before. Now I notice though, her visits aren't as frequent as they use to be.

"_Hey onee-chan?_" I would start again. "_Is the world above a good place?_"

She would always look at me and say "_Koishi... The world above is a horrible place. Please, don't ask me about it..._" and walks away.

It quite sad. I wish I could have the power to help her with whatever she's doing... But I can't, unless I see for myself.

This was the worst experience of my life...

/

I snuck out of the mansion when everyone slept, careful not to make a single noise. When I made my way to the surface it was midnight.

I only saw grass and trees, nothing more. At first, it doesn't seem like a bad place.

I roamed around for who-knows-how-long. It only felt like a couple minutes for me when I saw the sun rising over the horizon.

I similed. I never really saw such a beautiful sight. In the underground there was really not that much of a light source so no one there knew much about the sun.

The sky was brighting up with a hue of pink to it. "I really like the surface." I said. I roamed around more, knowing my sis wouldn't be up for a while.

/

I came across a village. A lot of people were out and about gathering things and walking around."_I wonder whats there..._" I thought as I headed forward to the place.

"Hey..." I turned around quickly when I heard a voice. A tall man stood only a couple feet away from me. I didn't even notice him.

"Hey... You look fimiliar... My I ask your name?" He spoke again with a questioning tone.

"...Koishi Komeiji." I answered. It took him a couple seconds to analyze what I just said until his eyes widened in horror.

"...T-Theres more..." I heard him mutter under his breath. "Excuse me?" I tried to get his attention again but failed when he ran over to the village.

"It's another Komeiji! There's more!"

Suddenly, many people came towards me and surrounded me with.

"So... there IS more..." One said. "I guess they can't stop multiplying..." said another.

I was confused. They all started saying rude things out loud around me.

"Its another mind reader! Get her!"

I jumped a bit at that last comment. Everyone charged towards me. This was happening so fast! I had no idea what to do at the moment!

"...Ouch..." I grunted when something sharp hit my arm. I never really felt PAIN before. Well, if I scraped my knee maybe but this was different. This pain felt more unkind feel to it. THIS HURT!

"Owwww..." I started to break down in tears as I slowly shrunk down to my knees, unclear of what to do. Why were these people hurting me?

I was then greeted by more sharp objects, some more painful then others. They also threw stones, some of which hit me in the most unlikely places...

After a while I wanted to run, but I had no strengh left, so all I did was curl up into a ball and hope for it to be over soon. I cried even more.

/

Eventully, they finally stopped and headed back to their homes, not saying a word.

After a while of laying in a small pool of my own blood I got up and headed back home, trying to forget what just happened.

I couldn't help but keep crying on the way back with many questions still in my mind. It was a disgusting experience, and I did not know how my sister was use to it.

/

I stopped crying, but my eyes were still as red as that hue of pink that covered the morning sky. It was so beautiful; yet so disturbing.

When I opened the door to the mansion I saw my sister standing close to the door.

Onee-chan was in tears when she saw me. "Koishi..."

She gave me a hug. "You went to the surface, didn't you?" She asked me. After a few seconds of silence I nodded and muttered "...Y-Yes..."

She sighed. "Go to your room, I'll be up there in a bit. There's something I need to explain."

/

"Humans are horrible..." She started. I had no energy so I was afraid that I was gonna fall asleep, but I can't miss this explaination.

"Humans fear us, loathe us, dread us, whatever horrid word you would use they would think of us as. They think we're monsters that want to read their minds and seek their greatest fear."

"Onee-chan? Is this why your always so beaten up?" I asked her. She took a couple seconds to reply. "Yes, Koishi."

"Its a horrible world up there. Well, only to us Satori's. But there can be good things..." She continued.

"What are the good things?"

"... To be honest, Koishi, I haven't found that out yet... But I will soon, then I promise I'll let you know."

So THIS is what she's been doing?!

/

_"You whore."_

_"...What?"_

_"Your a whore..."_

_"...A what?"_

_"You are a dreadful monster that doesn't deserve to live... THAT'S a whore."_

/

I had that dream again.

Ever since that day I checked out the surface I've had this dream of someone calling me names like "fag" or "retard" or even "whore". Its been quite disturbing to keep hearing those voices in my head. That's why I put an end to it...

I wanna be like everyone else. I don't want people to call me horrible names. So this is why I did this...

The cord that connected the third eye and my head fell to the floor. A huge bloody gash spewed blood over my head as I put the scissors down. It has been done.

My third eye was closed. Finally! I could be with the others!

Onee-chan sure wasn't happy though... I might've disappointed her... But that's ok! She'll know I made the right decision!

Right?

I only made it worse... Now no one can see me...

/

One day, Koishi Komeiji was walking down a path, until suddenly she saw a mask. She decided to pick it up, thinking it looked silly.

Suddenly, she felt hope...

**/**

**HEY! Hey guys! Sorry about the ending it was a bit rushed, lol. **

**I'm sorry if the words offend anyone. It sort of offends me too, heck, I even felt a bit uneasy just writing them down! But anyways, sorry again. I usually wouldn't use those ones...**

**ANYWAYS I tried writing a somewhat angst fiction. Not exactly a sad fic though. I think this is a little better then my other fiction "Regret" because I think I put more detail into this one.**

**Yes I know... I would usually write funny fics but sometimes I like to switch it up a little... yap.**

**If you have any requests please tell me! Please review and I hope you liked this! (maybe)**

**(I DO NOT OWN TOUHOU PROJECT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. THIS FANFICTION WAS MADE FOR ENTERAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY).**


End file.
